All publications cited herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety to the same extent as if each individual publication or patent application was specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference. The following description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Pancreatic cancer is a devastating disease. It represents one of the worst solid tumors and has a diagnosis to mortality ratio approaching one. There are approximately 40,000 diagnoses per year in the US, and 350,000 diagnoses worldwide. Combinations of radiotherapy (RT), chemotherapy and surgery have been used to treat resectable, locally advanced unresectable, and metastatic cancer patients. However, the doses of treatments (e.g., RT and chemotherapy) are dictated by their associated toxicities. This in turn impacts the clinical efficacy of these treatments. There is an unmet need in the art for pancreatic cancer therapies and methods for treating same.